


Furry Little Problem

by SmutWithPlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWithPlot/pseuds/SmutWithPlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Rumble Rock. Guaranteed to eliminate those pesky predators from your herds. Special Silver Edition for lycanthrope catching!</em> After a routine run goes wrong, James' new wife must be brought into the fold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Going through some old, archived stuff. Lots of drabbles and unfinished ideas, but I figure I'll post them here with that disclaimer... Forgive the amateur writing; I'll polish it up a bit later.
> 
> This scene is the start to a story in which Lily finds out about Remus' "Furry Little Problem", since I'm of the opinion she didn't find out about it until she _had_ to. Needless to say, she's a bit horrified and shocked about it. (Plus, the Severus implications...)

The wolf bayed into the night's sky; the stag loped ahead while the dog ran just ahead, toying with him as if to say, _Come and catch me!_

The wolf merrily followed, howling his delight for all to hear. They had played this wonderful game of brotherhood for so many moons, the wolf couldn’t remember the first, though he knew there had been a time before it...

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement in the direction from which they came. He came to a stop, silent and graceful, and brought his full attention to the rustling bush. He listened closely and, with the stealth of a hunter, lowered his head and stalked toward the bushes.

The dog turned to see what had distracted his fellow. When he found him quite a few bounds behind, the dog barked inquisitively at his lupine friend, but the wolf only waved him away with a with a swish of his tail.

Feigning mild annoyance, the dog padded over to the wolf, which seemed intent on catching whatever game was in the bush. The dog whined, insisting that it wanted to play, but the wild beast paid him no mind. 

Suddenly the wolf pounced with unearthly speed into the bush. A loud crack rang out and the dog immediately ran to his side. Slumped under the bush, the wolf stirred, but with a loud whimper, went still. The stag trotted towards them as well.

With a small pop, the dog turned into a tall, young man with bright eyes and long, dark locks that lined his handsome features; worry lined his beautiful features as he examined his charge.

“ _Shit_ ,” he whispered. The wolf’s head had a nasty gash on it and the skin surrounding the wound looked like it had been burned. He quickly muttered a healer’s spell to stop the bleeding, looking around for the culprit. Nearby, a large bloodstained rock, shining in the moonlight, sat with an air of innocence. Sirius stared at it suspiciously, and to his surprise it began to shake again, menacing, and the bush shivered around it. “A decoy…” he muttered; _foul play_.

“What’s up?” Behind him, a man a little shorter than Sirius, with impossibly messy jet-black hair, panted behind him.

Sirius only moved aside to let him see the wolf and watched the bespectacled man’s face go very pale.

“What happened?” he whispered, crouching beside Sirius.

“This rock shudders,” he explained, a moment before the device shook again, “ and it caught Remus’ attention. He pounced on it, thinking it was game, and hit it straight on. I’ve seen one of these before. They’re commonly used to hunt predators.”

“Is he okay?”

“ _No_ ,” replied bitterly. “Check this out…” Sirius gingerly lifted the wolf’s head to reveal the wound and James blanched again.

“Ow."

“You can say that again.” Sirius turned back to the stone and lifted it, careful to pick it up without getting too much blood on himself. He examined it at arm’s length and turned it over and found a sticker on the bottom.

“‘ _Rumble Rock. Guaranteed to eliminate those pesky predators from your herds. Place under a nearby bush at sundown and check in the morning. No more beast troubles! Special Silver Edition for lycanthrope catching_.’ _Damnit_ , they've found us…”

“‘Lycanthrope catching?’” he echoed. "I didn't know people actually did that."

Sirius scoffed. “Come on, James. I thought you were a pureblood. You know it is. Some people even consider that a community service…” With disgust, he dropped the stone to the ground turned back to the wolf.

“So, what’s your diagnosis, doctor?” asked James, mimicking the comment Remus himself was known to make.

“Definitely a concussion. Silver burns. It’ll take him a while to recover.” Sirius sighed again. “This is so not good. This means someone knows we come here… or Remus, at least,” he said, gesturing to the beast before them.

After a few moments of silence, James whispered, “So, what do we do?”

Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes and answered, “We take him to St. Mungo’s, I guess.”

“Now? Well, what if he wakes up? Will they take him as he is?”

Sirius sighed again. “I don’t know. That’s what I’m thinking about. I'm gonna guess _no_. Would Lily mind if we kept him at your place until morning?”

James froze and embarrassment flushed his face. “I haven’t exactly told her yet…”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Sirius hissed. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” James shook his head and Sirius growled. “Well, she’s going to find out tonight. Take his backside, I’ll get his front.”

James did as he was told and wrapped his arms around the wolf’s hips as Sirius lifted his shoulders, holding his head like fragile china. They rose together, moving the wolf so they could have their best hold on him, and hugged the body between them.

“You ready?” asked Sirius. James nodded. “Then on three…one, two, THREE!”

With a crack, the two men disappeared into the night.


End file.
